The Pleasures and Pains of Ino Yamanaka
by Scala789
Summary: Ino is hurt by Hinata's actions, so Temari tries to help her out, but does she get more than she bargained for? Read and find out. Rated M for sexual yuri  girl x girl  content. Don't like don't read! pairings; InoTema, NaruHina. Enjoy! :D
1. Temari's Help

Hey Readers, I've returned once again with a yuri fic. This is my first yuri lemon, so be kind (constructive criticism welcome). Flames will be ignored! So this is a Naruto fanfic and thy pairings in this fic are as follows; InoTerma and a bit of fluffy NaruHina and possibly NaruSaku (in later chapters). AU and OOC. This fic will hopefully be a chapter's fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I will not receive any profits from this fanfic.

'Talking',

_Thoughts – Italics_

Please R&R Enjoy :)

_**Chapter One: Enjoyment through Pleasure**_

**Ino POV**

I slowly walked down the streets heading to school thinking about how my best friend and crush since eighth grade had grown into a beautiful woman. Temari. Half way I met up with . She glanced over to me and smiled. Once we were in talking distance we started talking. 'Hey Tema', I said quietly. Her body language was weird. She was smirking too.

_She's acting really weird. I wonder…maybe I'll play along. Tema is attractive and all, but then again she is a girl and my best friend._ I thought, as Temari stared at me with curiosity, I smiled and continued to walk beside her.

'Ino, are you okay?' Temari questioned, as I blushed brightly. She noticed it too and smirked. I became very shy all of a sudden.

'Ino?' She said again. I looked up at her and shyly smiled, as we continued to head to school.

'Yeah I'm fine, I just zoned out', I said then laughed nervously. Still with my head down Temari knelt down, so she could see my face.

'Ino, now I know something's wrong, now tell me please?' She said with a concerned look upon her face.

'I don't know Tema; I think I'm just nervous, because we'll be year eleven's', I lied. Temari stood back up and hugged me. We continued walking until we saw Hinata. She smiled and walked over to us.

'Hey Ino, hey Tema', She said happily and stood beside me. Hinata blushed, as she saw Naruto heading towards us.

'Hina, he's your friend, act natural', Temari laughed. Hinata just stood there with her face flushed. I snickered at the sight of the hyper, blond male running, now towards us. Hinata grew redder and redder with the blond approaching us.

'Hiya Girls', He said happily. Hinata's blush calmed.

'Hello Naruto', she whispered.

After a few weeks Hinata had built up the courage to ask Naruto out on a date. Even though everyone knew Naruto was going with Sakura, but he agreed. It only going to be an innocent get together right? Under that entire shy, innocent little Hyuuga girl was a deceiving little cheater.

I got told everything. Sure I disagreed with it, but Hinata didn't listen. Hinata was making Naruto cheat on Sakura. They went to movies, as the shy little Hyuuga girl seduces him to kiss and cuddle. She felt like he was hers. He became her drug and all I could do was sit back and watch her do so. I grew jealous of Naruto. I didn't mean to be, but she was just so cute. He had hurt her badly by not choosing her over Sakura, but could you blame him. And Hinata went to me for it. I couldn't say much, as her friend, but I could say many things, her being my crush. I began talking a lot to Temari. 'Ino, you have to get this through your head, she's straight', Temari broadly stated.

'I know Tema, but I can't just stop crushing on the girl just like that', I replied.

'Look Ino, come to my place, as soon as you can, I have something to help you relive your feelings', she purred. Which made me quite curious.

'Why?' I questioned the dirty blond.

'Just do it', she demanded and hung up the phone. I was becoming quite flirtatious. Now I couldn't wait to go to Temari's. I grew so eager. I took a shower, after it I picked out the most revealing clothes. A dark purple tank top to show all my curves, a black mini skirt with black heels to finish it off. For a change I wore my down instead of my usual neat ponytail. After I got ready I said goodbye to my mother and father and headed for Temari's.

As soon as I got there something changed I became more flirtatious and I felt like I just wanted Temari's body immersed with my own. As I was just about to knock on the door someone opened the door.

'Why hello there', the dirty blond said playfully, as I grinned and hugged her while pushing her into the door.

'Hey Temari', I whispered into her ear. She knew what she was doing to me. She made me feel really naughty. She grabbed onto my ass and just simply said innocently.

'Whoops', I giggled at her actions. I had to admit I did like it. Temari broke our hug and stared straight into my sky blues eyes lustfully.

'Well, well, well I didn't think this was what you were meaning', I said, as I pulled the door shut and dragged her down onto the couch. I made us trip over the arm of the couch, so I landed on top of her. My arms barricaded her from leaving this position.

'Someone's eager', She stated whilst I gave her light kisses down on her neck. I could tell Temari was enjoying this. I slowly snaked my hand up her shirt. My fingers slowly rubbed her stomach up to her braless chest. I smirked, as I squeezed her soft breast.

'Oh…Ino', She moaned, so just to make sure I was in control I stopped to tease my blond prey. I waited ten seconds to hear her quiet whimpers.

'Ino….please', she pleaded, as she wrapped her arms around my neck to drag me closer when she whispered in my ear.

'You like being in control, don't you?' she teased. I smiled and kissed her neck, and headed to her jaw. Planting silent kisses, until I reached her mouth, I stopped and lifted myself, so I could looked into her dark blue eyes.

'Mmm….Temari', I whispered, as she pulled me down into a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue gently licked my lower lip asking for an entrance, which I lustfully gave to her. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. Temari won of course with that skilled tongue of hers. We broke our kiss with a trail of saliva that broke our lips apart.

'Ino, I'm going to have to break our little session here, because I have to meet up with Sakura soon', she said with a pout. I frowned and had a devilish idea. I leant down to her ear and whispered.

'I can't let you do that Tema', and with that I licked and sucked on her earlobe whilst my hand slid down to the hem of her pants.

'Ino…Ino please', Temari pleaded. I knew that wasn't a fake plead. She obviously had something important to get to.

'Fine', I groaned. Tema slid out of under me and kissed me. I frowned, as she fixed up her hair and clothing.

'I'll be back in a bit, just amuse yourself until I get back', she smirked and winked at me, before leaving to meet with Sakura. I wondered of what to do.

And that's the end of chapter one. Yes, yes I know you all probably hate me, because of where I stopped, but I'm a bit of a hypercritic. I love putting cliff hangers in, but I hate it when I read them. But anyways I hope you enjoyed the slight yuri smuttiness and all that. So please Review :D

Laterz

PervertedYaoiLover88


	2. Returning to Ino

Hiya Readers, PervertedYaoiLover88 here for thy second chapter of 'The Pains and Pleasures of Ino Yamanaka'. It's my first real yuri lemon :D How excited! I know, I know I've been really held up recently, but I'm hoping to get each chapter of my fanfics up every Friday :D I'm absolutely in love the idea of InoTerma they're just made for each other (In my opinion). There will be some yuri lemon in this fanfic, **Constructive Criticism Welcome, **but also once again **DON'T LIKE. DO NOT READ! **I cannot stress that enough, and if there's flames, those people be prepared for some of my wrath, nah just joking, but your flames will be ignored! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything and this is a profitless fan fic.**

So without further ado thy second chapter is about to commence, Please R&R and enjoy! :)

**Temari POV**

I walked down the street, and laughed to myself on how I left Ino. I wondered what she'd do whilst in my departure. I also wondered how Sakura would react if she knew Hinata was messed around with Naruto, when suddenly my phone rang. It was Ino. I laughed quietly, and then I answered.

'Hello?' I could hear her breathing, it was heavy.

'Hey Tema', She almost moaned.

'And what may you be up to?' I questioned. It was the most obvious question, but in amusement I just wanted to see her answer.

'Well if you get back here, you could help me', Damn, she was good. I couldn't ditch Saku though.

'Sorry Ino, I can't I have to see if Saku's found out yet', I replied. Trying to resist her seduction.

'Oh..okay', She sounded disappointed. I smiled, and replied.

'Cya later, K?'

'Sure, Bye Tema', I didn't want to leave her hanging like that, but I had to meet up with Sakura.

I waved goodbye to my pink-haired friend and headed home. Ino's probably really pissed off at me, but had to be a good friend to Saku, she is going through a tough time. Ino should understand.

I opened my front door. The lights off maybe Ino went home. I was pretty tired and just headed for my bedroom. Not bothering to put the light on. I stepped in, just about to close the door, when suddenly I was pinned against it. Their hands were preventing me from moving away, when they whispered. 'God, you've finally returned. I knew that voice anywhere. They kissed up my neck up to my ear, and whispered again. 'Surprise', their breath lingered down the back of my neck. Ii shuddered, still not saying a word. They bit lightly on my neck, forcing me to release a light moan.

'Ino…', I moved my hand to touch her hair. She had it down. 'Mmmm….Babe, I love it when your hair's down', I whispered between moans. I could tell she was enjoying her dominate position, which I soon had to change. I twisted my legs to release her grip on me. Now I had her pinned. I kissed down her jawline down to her lips, and whispered. 'You look beautiful tonight Ino', She grinned and replied.

'Why thank you', she giggled and I smiled at my best friend.

'So are you going to kiss me? Or are we just going to stand here?' that smartass. I lightly kissed her soft lips. It was pure bliss. She lightly ran her tongue along my bottom lip. I knew what that meant. I slowly opened my mouth, as her tongue danced with mine. Her tongue explored every bit of my mouth, as mine did hers. It was silent, besides the noise we made with our passionate kiss. We broke the kiss, as I smiled. The moonlight slowly glared through the curtain covered windows. I could see her sky blue eyes staring up at my dark teal ones.

'Disappointed?' I asked, as I sexily licked her earlobe.

'Uuugh, not in the slightest', my hands wandered down her waist then back up to her breasts. I lightly squeezed them.

'Temari!' I smirked and squeezed them harder. 'You tease', she pouted, as I still had my smirk. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I explored.

'Take your top off!' I moaned lustfully. She obeyed.

'Yes, Mistress', I loved how it rolled off her sinful tongue nicely. I grinned evilly, and tore her top off.

'You took too long!' I growled. 'I think you'd better be punished', she was now in a purple laced bra and black shorts. I soon pulled the shorts off, and then admired the scene. There standing in front of me in the dim lit room was a tall, beautiful blond. Just in a purple laced bra and matching thong. Still grinning I made her get on her hands and knees.

'Spank me, Mistress', she demanded. I took that into account.

'What was that? Slave', I asked and whacked her delicious ass hard.

'I mean, Please Mistress, Spank me, I've been a naughty, naughty girl', I smirked and licked my lips/ She obviously had done this before or read way too much yuri fanfiction.

'Well…since you asked nicely', I replied to her plead. Damn, she was making me so wet. I smacked her ass again, which made her whimper, somehow her whimpers were turning me on more.

I lifted her to the bed and slowly put her down. Her long, slender legs dangled off the edge. Her eyes were focused on mine. I smiled slightly. My arms were preventing her from moving, when I lowered myself down and took her lips in a forgiving kiss. She looked disappointed. I knew what that meant too. I slowly began to take my top off, when she tried to help. I stopped her hand.

'I'm still your Mistress', I grinned, as I finished to take my top off and tossed it aside. I drifted to unbuckle my pants. Her hand stopped mine.

'Let me, Mistress please?' I sighed, and moved it away. She started to unbuckle, but I felt something rub against my pants

'Ohhh…', I moaned, then realised I was only in my black bra and panties., and her tongue was licking my underwear covered pussy.

'Mmm Temari', she groaned. I was in absolute heaven, then the sensation left. I whimpered.

'Now my little bitch, you've had your fun, but now you'll pay for leaving me or I could leave you in your agony? Which would you prefer?' She asked. Damn I thought she wouldn't do this. She ended up on top. Her hot core was just above my mouth. Gosh the smell was intoxicating. I lifted my hand, and tore her thong off, as she lowered herself onto my mouth.

'Lick my pussy, Slut!' She yelled. Oh man, her dirty talk was turning me on. I could tell she was growing impatient. I hesitated for a moment, but that was my first mistake. 'Bitch! Lick Me Damn it!' she snarled angrily. I got the point, and licked her clit slowly. Gosh the taste was simply amazing.

'Oh yeah…Baby, more…', She moaned loudly. I moved my warm tongue to her warm pussy lips.

'Come on!' she groaned. I licked her warm lips, then darted my tongue in and out of her. I moaned deeply. My eyes felt like they were rolling to the back of my head, as I licked and sucked. I decided to add a finger to replace my tongue.

'Ooooo…yesss…..Temariiiii..' she screamed. I had the impression to add another finger to her hot core, as my tongue played with her clit. I had two fingers inside her. I grinned and added a third.

'Oh God…I'm-m going to-o cum!' At that very moment I replaced my fingers with my tongue. I flicked her clit with my cum covered fingers. 'Ohhh….Temari….YES! YES! YEAH BABY!' She screamed. I lapped up every single drop of her delicious juices.

'Mmmm…you taste so good', I got up to face my beautiful blond. 'So, How was that?' I smirked and waited for her reaction. She lifted herself, so she was above me, flicked her hair back, and kissed me. Her tongue lapped up the essence of her taste.

'Oh God, that was amazing!' She exclaimed. I smiled, as her hands were slightly rubbing my panties.

'Someone's very, very wet I see', she grinned, and increased her movements.

'Mmmm….Ino', I moaned. Her hand slipped into my panties, as she continued. I pushed myself up more onto the bed, as she tore my panties off, then she moved, so her mouth was just above my pussy. Ino wasted no time and went straight in. Her slippery tongue accompanied by two fingers smashed my pussy.

'OH…..YEAH FASTER….BABY!' I was just about to cum, as her sinful tongue moved to my clit. She added another finger. Ino increased her movements faster and faster.

'I-I'M GONNA CUM!', I screamed. The pleasure was overwhelming. I could feel Ino lapped up my juices.

'Mmm… yeah Tema you taste really good', She moaned still licking her lips. She lifted herself up to me, as we laid on my queen sized bed. I pulled the covers up and over us, as we laid here in silence.

Ino looked up at me. 'Tema, I love you', she whispered. I smiled back at her. Her blue eyes were absolutely gorgeous in the dim light.

'I love you too Ino', I replied. I held her in my arms never to let the platinum blond go, as she drifted off to sleep.

Well, that's the end of this chapter of 'The Pleasures and Pains of Ino Yamanaka' I know, I know this lemon wasn't my best yet, but it was my first yuri lemon, so forgive me –Bows- I hope you liked it, so please Review I will love whoever does….not to sound creepy xD Goodbye my loyal fans, if there are any XD

Laterz

PervertYaoiLover88


End file.
